The Magnificent 12
by KingOfTheWorld'sFanfiction
Summary: This story has nothing to do with Smallville or Fairy Tail it's a story that I created and it is similar to a crossover of the shows that's why I chose to say it was now enjoy read and review and give me ideas because this is the first Book of many it also has a little bit of Romance in it but that's not what the focus of this first book the characters I choose resemble them most
1. Prologue

The Magnificent #12

Jaden's Origins

Prologue #1

Many Years Ago when the knowledge of super powered beings was still a well kept secret on a planet far away fron earth there was a King and Queen but there was a problem the Queen couldn't have children so one day a woman with pale skin and a bright red dress appeared she called herself The Pale Queen the King and Queen and told them that she could heal the Queen so that she would be able to bare children.

But there was a steep price to pay the first born child would be given to her they agreed to her terms better to loose one than have none at all and they didn't regreted their decision at first becuase the very next day the Queen was pregnant but on the day the child was born the Queen was frightened of what the Pale Queen would do with her son so the King ordered a handful of only his most trusted soldiers to build a ship for his son and he would be sent down to Earth to protect the people of Earth and named him Ra after the Son God Ra to signify that he was Earth's Golden Son born to protect the Earth

But unaware to the King or Queen or anyone for that matter a spy of the Pale Queen was lurking in the Shadows he went straight back to her and told her of the King's Plan infuriated she and her partner the Shadow Lord departed to the Planet Pyros and steal the child but it was too late the child was sent to Earth in a ship where the King left instructions of how to find his way back to Pyros and to them angry the Pale Queen let loose Hell on Earth well Pyros to be more precise but you get the point anyway the Queen destroyed ever single building on the planet and the Shadow Lord covered it in darkness Pyros had been spared but the price was also very steep

The Pale Queen was banished to the Underworld by her father Zeus where she met her brother Lucifer who had grown soft from over the years down there and she overthrew him becoming the Queen of the Underworld waiting for the perfect moment to strike

Above her partner The Shadow Lord was working on freeing her and locating her son Ra and he found him but a Farmer and his Wife had found him first and looked after him as if he was their own son and named him Jaden Aderson

As he grew older his powers grew and matured the ability to run at super sonic speed to manipulate fire and hopefully someday create it to comunicate with other people through telepathy, Super Strength of over a thousand men and much, much more but the only powers he has awoken are Super Strength and Super Speed.

Prologue #2

On Earth There is a Gorvenment Agency only just begining Central Inteligence Agency but back then it was only known as the Inteligence Agency it had 3 Parts of it the first was protecting people who were targeted by dangerous criminals the second was catching dangerous criminals and killing them if need be the 3rd was experiments the experiments were highly dangerous and rather deadly and it was a concern of doing the experimetns on human subjects and with good reason the first experiment went horribly wrong it was to try and turn people into Gods but instead it turned the first batch of humans into demons they went on a rampage and the second was even worse it turned them into evil gods and the 3rd went perfectly the humans were all Gods they were named after Greek God Zeus Posideon Hades and many more the all managed to destroy the demons the evil gods were a little more tricky but after the last battle they realised that their powers were too powerful for humans to know about them so they built a place where they could live they called it Olympus but 2 of them refused to leave and were left alone a fey years later when they had almost given up on having children becuase they couldn't a space ship landed in a cornfield right next to their farm and a little baby boy crawled out from the ship they both looked astonished the Female God who had taken on the name of Lorel in the human world picked the baby up and the Male God who had picked the name John looked inside the open ship and saw something sticking out as well as a blanket he grabed the blanket and gave it to Lorel and then pulled at the thing sticking out as the ship started to close he pulled harder and harder and it was very strange that he couldn't pull it out seeing as he was super strong and tried one last time and he managed to pull it all out suddenly a picture of a man appeared in the sky speaking a language he did not know it was showing everyone for miles and miles all over Crystal-Falls John took has family inside and hid the Spaceship and the Viewer in the Storm-Celler and hid the truth from his Son and they named him Jaden Anderson soon to be the savior of the planet


	2. Chapter 1

The Magnificent #12

Chapter One

Pupil Free Day

Jaden had gotten used to his life on earth he didn't even know he was an alien he thought he was an ordinary human just with extra-ordinary abilities becuase of his Parents but one day that all changed he went to school as always "Hey Jaden" Jaden turned and saw his Bes Friend Carl "Hey there Carl where is everyone the school is empty" Jaden asked his friend "thought you'd forget school isn't on today for a public holiday" Jaden oh yeah I guess that means I can" he is spoken over by his friend "Stare at my one true love through the telescope" JAden goes to whack his friend but his friend ducks "seriosuly though you should tell her after all Cindy Stillman isn't getting any younger and neither are you this is our last year in High School you really should get a move on you've been in love with her since freshman year" Carl said encouraging his friend "I mean come on she's singled if you won't go after her I will, just kidding but seriosuly you need to get to the store before it closes" Jaden looks at Carl did you seriosuly just refer to Cindy as a Store" but unbenowenst to them Cindy was listening to them Carl continues "i mean if you showed her your powers I bet she'd go out with you in a flash" he laughs at his own joke "see what I did there you've got super speed flash" Jaden rolls his eyes "yeah, yeah I saw anyway let's get going an empty school is kinda freaky see you tomorrow" he runs away in a blury flash "I hate it when he does that"Carl says he looks back to where Cindy was ""Well..." Cindy looks freaked out "he's a freak as if i'd go out with him i mean seriosuly i mean if i was going out with him for a few years then he told me maybe but no way am i ever going out with him" Carl well it was forth a try he grabs her with his hand on both sides of her head she tries to get out of his grip but then he kisses her and her eyes turn blank white then when he moves his face away from her lips blue aura comes out of her mouth then he speaks in a demonic voice "you will remember nothing of what you saw here only that you saw me and Jaden talking about him liking you so you think he might be a good boyfriend and when and if you two kiss you fall in love with him" he kisses her agin and puts the blue aura back in her she falls on the ground unconcious he walks away whistleing acting casual


	3. Chapter 2

The Magnificent #12

Chapter Two

The Acident & The CIA

Jaden is walking around town wondering what to do with his life he has Super Powers but what should he use them for as he thinks that a bus is driving by and the left back wheel suddenly explodes sending the bus flying off the bridge into the water without even thinking he jumps into the water after it he swims around it looking to see who was in it then he sees her Cindy the girl he likes so without even thinking he swims underneath the Bus and grabs hold of the sides and jumps out of the water and lands on the ground then puts the bus down on the ground but it was still full of water so he pulls the bus's doors off and allows everyone to get out Cindy looks at him then Jaden scared of what hse'll say he Runs away in a Speedy Blur like the Flash she looks at him wide eyed but unaware to everyone the accident was caused by a CIA Agent with a sniper far away and he saw everything he grabs a Tele-Com and speaks to someone through it "hello HQ yeah it's me yeah he's one of them..." "so far I have only seen him use Super Speed Running and Super Strength but by the looks of it he could have much more how should i proseed... you can't be serious if we do that then if he finds out he could turn on us... yes sir i understand I'll stand down" he answers to the other CIA agent on a higher rank than him on the other side of the Tele-Com in anger he grabs it and throws it on the ground and smashes it and throws his Badge away

Later at the Anderson Farm a woman is talking to Lorel "I don't know what you're trying to hide all I know is my Daughter is no liar she was on the bus she saw what Jadan did" Lorel gets up in the woman's face and her eyes glow red like a demon "stop talking and leave if you want to live" as she stops talking the woman Cindy's mum is really frightened so scared she can't even move then Lorel screams like a Banshee and Cindy's Mother runs away terrified John appears behind his wife and sighs "was that really nessasary" Lorel looks behind her "oh darling probably not but it's always fun to exersise my powers seeing as we don't use them to battle evil anymore" "true" says John "so how did the talk go with Jaden" she asks John just sighs

John leaning back on a truck that JAden was putting bales of hay in "well..." John asks Jaden "what?" he asks pretending he doesn't know what his Dad is talking about "you know what" his father persists "fine" Jaden says "I know it was stupid I didn't think but..." Jaden pauses "but what" his Dad asks **"WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO LET `EM DIE!" **he shouts at his Dad his Dad looks at him "I don't know maybe" "how... how can you HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM SAYING THAT THESE ARE INNOCENT PEOPLE WE ARE TALKING ABOUT I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT YOU THINK I SHOULD HAVE LET THEM DIE AND I REFUSE TO EVER LET AN INNOCENT PERSON DIE IF IT IS WITHIN MY POWER I WILL SAVE THEM!"

John finishes sighing "let's just say he would do it again if given the chance to go back in time he would not change a single thing except maybe preventing the crash man what am I going to do with him" he says Frustraited "calm down dear" Lorel says John sighs and says "I just wish he'd understand that we can't let people know of us, us Supers ever since that zero energy experement more and more have been popping up but I'm sure the CIA has been keeping a wrap on it" "yes we are hello agent Titan and Agent Banshee my name is Agent Cole" Both look up shocked that the CIA found them "Who are you" asked John

Agent Cole just looked annoyed "I just told you I'm agent Cole or at least I used to be I'm here to warn you that the CIA found out that your son is a Super Powered Paranormal and want to make him an agent of the CIA at any cost so they are going to release a Super-Paranormal who was made one by doing experements on himself so that his body was forced to become super powered or he'd die we call him the Juggernort becuase he is indestructible and nearly unstoppable but they beleive your son can't stop it so they will rush in and rescue him at the last minute and offer to make him stronger i just came to warn you if you don't believe me i wouldn't blame you but I hope you do"

just as he said this a huge man dropped down in front of their house and created a crator and he grabed onto the side of the crator with his two hands and pulled himself out and he stood up and as they looked at him they saw that he was gray giant he had, had experiments donw on him with cybernetics he had one giant gray normal arm and hand and one cybernetic arm and hand then one freaky looking eye and one cybernetic eye he had green pants torn then he roard out into the sky and said i'm gonna kill you all then he laughed and stared charging at them Cindy had been watching and was terrified then before the Juggernort could kill anyone Jaden jumped out of the house and door in a blazing flame and knocked the Juggernort back back and as it rolled around on fire screaming in pain "ouch, ouch ooh, ooh hot, hot, hot"

Jaden says "STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY ASSHOLE!" Juggernort just gets up and while still on fire just laughs JAden nervous turns to Cole the CIA agent and says "Hey you who the hell are you" Cole goes to speak but before he could an army of CIA agents appear on the farm "don't worry we're here to help this is a rouge agent from our organization he freed this uncontrolable super paranormal in hopes that helping you stop it would get you to destroy us we have known about you for some time jaden Anderson your PArents were also part of our organization but they had seen so much and helped stopped a lot like Juggernort here but leave this to us you see he has a rare ability it is to evolve not pysically visable but for example he has evolved for your fire my name is Agent Laparus I'm in charge of finding and training Super Paranormals like yourself I work for a Government group known as the CIA AKA Central Inteligence Agentcy anyway yeah so he evolves so nothing can stop him except sonic sound it's the one thing he can't evolve to"

Jaden just laughs at this then says that was my weakest flame everyones jaw just droped "stand back and watch" Jaden says all smug getting ready to fight Juggernort for real


End file.
